Overwing emergency exit systems on existing commercial aircraft normally include a plug-type hatch requiring the operation of a single handle to unlatch the hatch. The hatch must then be manually lifted out of its location in the body structure and either placed inside the aircraft or thrown out through the body opening.
Automatically powered systems for opening doors to the exterior of aircraft are known in the art. For example, see the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,462 issued to Hamatani on Feb. 5, 1985, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,714 issued to Kasper et al. on Apr. 16, 1985. However, such systems are not applicable to overwing emergency exit hatches because their powering and linkage mechanisms can intrude into the passenger headroom area or overhead bin storage area. In an overwing emergency exit hatch application, this means the powering and linkage mechanisms must substantially fit within the envelope between the outer skin of the aircraft and the interior cabin liner or storage bins. Additionally, the powering and linkage mechanisms should be configured to allow a standard-sized window to be placed in the central region of the hatch, since uniformity of appearance is greatly desired by aircraft customers.
As a result, there has been a long-felt need for an overwing emergency exit hatch that: automatically opens after being unlatched, thus eliminating manual handling and disposition of the hatch; does not violate passenger headroom or overhead storage bin area; and allows the installation of a standard-sized window. This invention is directed to satisfying this need.